Scrolling of documents, such as word processing documents or Internet web pages, for example, is a common task when using computing systems. There have been recent efforts focusing on methods and techniques for providing pleasant and efficient user interfaces for scrolling. It has been observed that people perform many real-world tasks using both hands. When users operate computers, however, they are often required to use a single hand for many major interface activities, such as moving a mouse. The single hand used is usually the dominant hand of the user. Even when using the mouse to scroll through a document, the dominant hand is typically used. This can be inefficient where the dominant hand may be required for other tasks as well, such as entering numbers on a numeric pad or selecting objects on the screen.
Known methods of scrolling documents are also not as intuitive or easy to use as they could be. For instance, conventional systems typically require that the user first move a cursor on the screen to a scroll bar before scrolling with a mouse, or that the user press arrow keys on a keyboard or rotate a scroll wheel on a mouse. However, some of these techniques do not allow for precise scrolling or the ability to move to a distant portion of the document quickly and accurately. There is a need for better ways to accurately control document scrolling. There is also a need for providing the ability to accurately control document scrolling without the user having to move his or her hands from the keyboard.